The present disclosure relates to communication between mobile devices and multiple base stations, and in particular, aircraft communication with multiple ground stations.
Specifically, mobile devices are often in communication with a series of base stations as the movement of the mobile device causes it to lose line of the sight with the base station with which it was previously in communication. For example, as an aircraft travels across the country, it will be assigned to communicate with a series of ground stations as it loses and achieves line of sight with different ground stations during its travels.
If the amount of traffic between aircraft and ground stations becomes too great at a specific frequency, the time between the generation of a message and its transmission or receipt may become large. In other words, if too much traffic is present on a specific frequency, the latency of messages may become unacceptably large, resulting in unacceptably long delays in communication, and even dropped or lost messages.